ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Simien 10 Villains
This is the list of villains of the series Simien 10. Main villains Zyrokks Cripton : Zynon's evil twin, Zyrokks will do anything to get the Polytrix. He had build thousands of robot drones including: Spherodroids, Geodroids, and Omnidroids, though the Spherodroids are the most common drones. He uses the fact the no one on his planet knows about the Polytrix and tries to steal it to show everyone that he invented the Polytrix because he hated Zynon for being a overachieving brother and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. He has 3 henchmen: The Pyro-Knight, Set and Anuke. He has a lightning-shaped scar under his right eye and has a mechanical pincer which shoots lasers like Zynon's. He joined forces with Zynon against Zilemm in the episode "Home Sweet Home". He joined Zynon's team in the series "Simien 10: Space Race". Set : A Thep Khufan (Benmummy's species) who is the pilot of Zyrokks's ship, The Transbordador Especial. He was fired by Zyrokks in the episode "Set gets fired", but at the end he returned to Zyrokks's team. He is the equvalint to Omnimorph. In the sequel series "Simien 10:Space Race" he joins Scelerat, the new villain for the series. Anuke : A Vaxasaurian (Humungosaur's species) who is one of Zyrokks's henchmen. He is very dumb and will do anything Zyrokks tells him through brawl. In the sequel series "Simien 10: Space Race" he joins Scelerat, the new villain for Simien 10 Outer Space Adventures, that evolved him to "Ultimate Anuke", which looks like Ultimate Humungousaur. The Pyro-Knight : A Pyronite (hence the name) with a knight's armor who is one of Zyrokks's henchmen. He thinks Zyrokks is his king and will do anything for him. He mostly rides on a horse that his skin is fire. He joined Scelerat in the sequel series. Spherodroids : Zyrokks's most used type of robotic drone. They have extremely hard exoskeletons, torpedoes that are on the arms and chest and they can turn into gigantic balls and roll to crush people. Zyrokks mostly fit them with upgrades. Geodroids : Drones that are used a little less then Spherodroids, but used pretty much. They also have torpedoes and lasers like the Spherodroids, but instead of rolling into balls, their four legs combine together to create a drill they use for drilling underground. Omnidroids : The most less used drone. It has many arms, and many weapons that are on it. Phobius's team Phobius : A Puerian from Hofu, Phobius is a alien that looks like he is made out of mist. He can create holograms, read minds and get more powerful when he hears loud noises. He uses his powers to scare people by reading their mind, discovering their biggest fear and then creating holograms of them, making them scream and thus being more powerful. He appeared in the episodes "Phobia Factory", "League of Simien's Enemies" and "The Fright before Christmas" though he wanted to attack on Halloween too, with Allen commenting: "We had enough trouble with Bonecrusher, thank you very much". He is Phobophobic, which means he fears having a fear. He appears as a boss in the game " Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game" on the planet Espiritu, which ironicly is Bonecrusher's planet. Vrees: Phobius's Transylvanian (Benvicktor's species) Henchman. He is his main henchman, mostly because he creates portals to bring the real fears, and helps Phobius with technical stuff. His species appears as villains in the video game. Phobius's henchmen: A Ectonurite (Ghostfreak's species) and a Loboan (Benwolf's species) are the other henchmen of Phobius. Many of their species appear as villain in the video game "Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game" as villains. Opposite clones Sukrov : A clone Gourmand that is Vorkus's clone. He used to look completly like Vorkus, except a small part on his skin, but at the end of Double Vorkus Trouble his colors are swapped (meaning that where that there was a light green there was dark green and the opposite). He appeared in the episodes "Cloned", "League of Simien's Enemies" and "Double Vorkus Trouble". He is the leader of the Nave Espacial's crew clones Neimis, Nonyz, Nella, Ci and Phrominmo that he created. He is a boss on the planet Geon in the video game "Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game" Neimis: Simien's clone, his colors are swapped but it is still hard to know who's who. He is much more serious than Simien. His aliens are powers are opposite too, as Eruption's clone (named Noitpure by Neimis) is made out of liquid nitrogen rather than lava. He has all Simien's powers, except that he is less agile and has destructive webs. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon, but without the Xirtylop, in the video game. Nonyz: Zynon's clone, he is much stupider than Zynon. His powers are much weaker because of his low brainpower. He created Neimis's Xirtylop. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. He absorbs electricity instead of shooting it, and he creates forcefields that can be destroyed easily. Nella: Allen's clone, he is a much weaker than Allen. He is part freezing Pyronite, part weak Tetramand, part slow Kinneceleran, and part gooey Petrosapien. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. Ci: Ic's clone, his powers are the opposite of Ic's. He can shoot fire from any place in his body and can become indestructible. He is very mean to everyone. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. His name is pronounced "kee", not "see" Phrominmo: Omnimorph's clone, he makes the other clones do work for him. He is indestructible by his hard goo. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. Tybmrep: Permbyt's clone. He shoots ice from his mouth, Is very hard, and controls technology. Morphius's team Morphius : A Mutaforman from Transformarsy that can shapeshift and give himself the powers of the one he turns into, though he needs to see the thing he wants to change into. When he isn't someone else he looks like a completely white humanoid creature with nothing on him except of eyes. He was captured and tried to be dissasected in Area 51 for 31 years. He fought Zynon before, and his henchmen were thrown to Earth. He is defeated by Simien as Flashback. He is the main villain in "Mysteries" Easter Island Statues: Pasquans from Isladdeppascua that are the henchmen of Morphius. They are the Easter Island Statues when undercover, and normally having legs, arm and the ability to breath fire out of their mouth. They are defeated (mostly) by Soundwave. They appeared in the episode "Mysteries". They are villains in the level Glace Cerveaun in the video game. They returns in Humanization as some of Microtech's henchmens. The Sphinx: An Esfinge from Sfinge, The Sphinx is one of Morphius's henchmen. It is the Sphinx undercover. It is missing it's nose because Zynon blasted it of when he fought Morphius in the past. He is the boss in the level Glace Cerveaun in the video game. He returns in Humanization as one of Microtech's henchmen. League of Simien's enemies King Xiv and Queen Xvi: Two Derreteirs (Acidrain's species) that are the king and queen of the country Aigeade on Fundirse. Xiv's right arm is made out a substance that hardens fast and when it hardens it is unmeltable by Derreteir acid, while Xvi is made completely out of the umeltable substance and her right arm is acid. They thought Simien as Acidrain is their long lost son Prince Xii and they treated him as a prince in the episode "Acid Reign". Xiv wanted to make Simien's city Acidrain's new palace, and he planned to melt the city and rebiulding it with the unmeltable substance on his arm. After they discover Acidrain was Simien and not Xii, the fought him and then they were defeated by Zynon. They are the bosses of the level Fundirse in the video game. Aglaope : A son of a Sonorosian (Echo Echo's species) and a Thelxiepeian ( Siren creature like creatures) who appeared in the episodes "Alien Idol" and "League of Simien's Enemies". He is a blue Sonarsian with the wings of a Thelxiepeian, giving him the abilities of Sonarsians, flying, mind controlling using singing and the liking for human flesh. He wanted to be the finalist in New Yorkan Idol because he thought of how many people will come see him sing, and he wanted eat all of them. He is defeated when Simien throws an apple seed in his mouth that made him choke and unable to use his weapons except of flying and duplicating. He is the boss of the level Acqua Succhaire in the video game. Proffessor Len Yuefo: A mad UFOlogist (someone who studies UFOs) who captured Omnimorph in the episode "Who kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso?". He travels in a flying saucer and fights mostly with alien laser guns. He appeared in the episodes "Who kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso", "Survival Skills" and "League of Simien's Enemies". He is the boss of the level Aimsir in the video game. Vender: A Crystalsapien (Chromastone's species) buisnessman. He has many machines attached to him that give him any type of laser beam he wants. He appeared in "League of Simien's enemies" as the one who convinced the villains to work together. Phobius: (see top of list) Sukrov: (see top of list) Fuzors Mechachlorox: A Galvanic Flourana created accidently by Zynon the same way Vorkus turned into a Gourmanurite. He is Zynon's biggest fear. He wants revenge on Zynon for making him a mutant. He has all Galvanic Mechomorph powers and Flourana powers. He appeared as a hologram in "Phobia Factory" and appeared really when Phobius's Transylian henchman created a portal where he came out of. Though he got new powers, he also go a weakness when he as fused. In "Team Vacation" he started controlling mechanical stuff in Paris to get his revenge on Zynon. He is the leader of the Fuzors. Kinetisphere: A Kineburian Pelarcelleran created by Zynon as an accident. He wants revenge on Zynon, like Mechachlorox. He is part of the Fuzors. He has Kinnecelleran and Arburian Pelarota powers, plus he can roll into a super fast ball. He appeared with the rest of the fuzors in "Team Vacation" Exypnorok: A Petrogalvan created by Zynon as an accident. He wants revenge on Zynon, like Mechachlorox. He is part of the Fuzors. He has Galvan and Petrosapien powers, and he can create weapons from diamonds, like Brainfreeze. He appeared with the rest of the fuzors in "Team Vacation" Elektrakan: A Trasylmancer created by Zynon as an accident. He wants revenge on Zynon, like Mechachlorox. He is part of the Fuzors. He has Transylvanian and Vulpimancer powers, plus he has electric claws. He appeared with the rest of the fuzors in "Team Vacation" Other Villains Zilemm/Zilann : A Flourana who can control plants much better than other Flouranas. He appeared in the episodes "Sick of Plants" and "Home Sweet Home" where he is very important. In "Home Sweet Home" he takes over Encephalonus XI by hitching a ride to there. In that episode he becomes much stronger, looks different and he changed his name to Zilann. He possesed everyone using spores but at the end he is defeated by Atomix that turned him in to stone and later crushed. He is the boss of the planet Selva in the video game. Aquelectran: A Amperian (Ampfibian's species) that when he came to Earth in the episode "Endanger Ahead" he heard in the television that he connected to Earth satelites about a species of jelly fish that looks like him that is endangered. Aquelectran thought it was miniaturized people of his species, and he quickly built a machine that can control jellyfish. He was defeated by Simien as Crushtacean. He is the boss of the level Espacio Enorme in the video game. Microtech: A Nanomechian (Nanomech's species) appearing in the episode "Honey, I shrunk the Superheroes". He has been living in The Nave Espacial since it crashed, and helped the crew when they were shrunk get to the shrinking machine. After they got to the shrinking machine Microtech used it to make him bigger, giving himself the power to size change. He was defeated because of the growing he became completley intangible permanently (because the atoms grow apart his body could slide through the other atoms), making him fall through the Earth. When big, he could grow instead of shrinking. Tetradeltas: A Sotoraggian bounty hunter alien . He is the main villain in the episode trilogy "Time Travel Trilogy". He has a suit which can enable him some time related powers (made by Flux Capacitors). The suit gives him powers of traveling in time by writing the cordinates for the time he wants to go to, lasers that when they touch stuff they become very old and mostly rots down, stopping time (he is the only one that feels it), and lasers that stop things in time when it hits the thing. The Time Lord: A Oras from The forge of creation. His real name is Parelthon, but he changed it to sound more threatning. He is one of the three aliens that protect time, he protects the past, along with his sister Parontes, who protect the present, and his brother, Avvenire, who protects the future. He control everything in the past, and he protects the past from time travellers, so there will be no paradoxes. His henchman is Tetradeltas. Exabyte: A Galvanic Mechomorph who appeared in Endgame and Humanization. He is 2/4 Galvanic Mechomorph, 1/4 Pyronite and 1/4 Kinneceleran. He can turn into a Galvanic Kinecellemorph (a fusion between XLR8 and Upgrade) and a Galvanic Pyromorph (A fusion between Upgrade and Heatblast). His henchmen are Viruses, small black aliens. He returned in Humanization as one of Microtech's new henchmen, and his Viruses return with him. Viruses: Small black aliens from the Abraxas species from the planet Arusiek. They can control machines and make them go crazy and attack. They work for Exabyte. They can enter computers too, and inside computers they can control programs, and even bring stuff from the Internet and other programs out to the real world. They appear in Endgame and Humanization. Urvakan: A Ectonurite. He appeared in the episode "Vorkus's Ghost" as the alien fused with Vorkus. After he was separated, he started attacking the team. He entered one of Zynon's machines when he was taken a DNA sample for one of Zynon's machines, which resulted in him being trapped in his machine. Demantur: A Petrosapien. He lives on Almasti Kaghak, a legendary piece of Petropia that survived it's destruction. He appeared on Earth in the episode "The lost planet destroyer" to use Almasti Kaghak to rebuild Petropia, not knowing it was alreay rebuilt by Ben Tennyson and Tetrax. He went to Earth to take pieces of it and crystalizing humans to rebuild it. He was defeated by Allen. He is one of the most powerful Petrosapiens in the world. Omnion: A Splixson (Ditto's species). He is a illegal weapons trader. He blasted the plate of the Polytrix which made Simien into alien combos. He takes tech from planets to return and rule Hathor. He appeared in the episode "Fused". He will return in the Simien 10:Space race episode Chain Reaction. Ilithios: A Appoplexian (Rath's species), that replaced Set when he was fired "Set gets fired". He is very strong and dangerous. He was fired and replaced with Set because he doesn't control his temper, which lead them to losing a battle. He reappeared with Anuke in "The Crusher" as one of the wrestlers in the competition. Fan-made Villains Ragnord: An Appoplexian bounty hunter. Ragnord is one of Simiens dangerous foes. He chooses to fight with his bear hands rather than using "fancy guns and bombs". Add fan-made villains here! Category:Villains Category:Simien 10 Category:Villains in Simien 10 Category:Characters